Rosalie Foster
Rosalie Grace Foster is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. History Rosalie was born on the sixth of June, 2001 in Tampa, Florida, in the United States. She was one of three children - having an older brother and older sister - raised by her parents, David and Laura Foster, in a complicated environment. Rosalie was not allowed to have much in the way of freedom growing up and, due to the family's financial situation, was not able to have much of her own - the majority of her possessions had to be shared with her siblings. The only method of escape for her was at school; although she did not do well in class predominantly because she did not want to learn, she still stuck around the school grounds for as long as she possibly could - even if she was not doing anything, or she could not do anything, there was still more freedom given to her than in her home environment. It was at school where she first met Hannah; the two quickly connected and became friends, with Hannah providing a great escape of fun for Rosalie during school hours. Rosalie was able to view the world in a different light, what with access to the internet provided by Hannah's mobile phone; a whole new outlook on life descended upon her after having her very first sleepover with Hannah. Unfortunately, this only led to her feeling more than a little depressed at home, spending the majority of her time at home either sleeping or waiting until she could go to school again. The Relationship Only a couple of weeks after this sudden change in fortune, another twist in the road caught Rosalie by surprise; she began developing romantic feelings towards Hannah, and subsequently began to question her sexuality. Lost and confused in her own feelings, the only way she could research her emotions was by using Hannah's internet connection, which was essentially impossible without Hannah being there with her. Before long, however, Rosalie ended up breaking down in front of Hannah during a sleepover, sobbing and hyperventilating as she tried to explain everything that was happening to her as quickly as possible. Much to Rosalie's surprise, this caused Hannah to begin crying also; Hannah revealed that she had attracted to Rosalie ever since they initially became friends, and had recently began to fall in love with her. The overjoyed and emotional pair decided to begin their relationship right there and then, both claiming their first kiss with each other. Unfortunately for the overexcited and lovestruck Rosalie, joyously confessing that "Hannah was her girlfriend now" to her mother upon returning home the next day turned out to be a grave mistake; Rosalie's mother told her father, who reacted equally as negatively. Rosalie was now banned from visiting Hannah's house for whatever reason, and was forbidden from seeing Hannah during school. This caused Rosalie to break down once again, and she spent the entire night silently sobbing into her pillow. Going to school the next morning, Rosalie was in such a state that Hannah could clearly tell that something was up; upon attempting to find out what was wrong, however, Hannah was dismissed, with Rosalie claiming that everything was fine. Growing very concerned, Hannah kept pestering her about it over the next few days, which eventually led to Rosalie revealing that her parents did not approve of the relationship, and that she could not see Hannah anymore. Stunned, Hannah promised Rosalie that she would help her out, and that she was not about to let her go that easily. The Abuse The next morning, Hannah arrived at school, ready to inform Rosalie that her parents had allowed her to stay at her house for as long as need be. However, Rosalie was nowhere to be found; after searching the school for the entire day, Hannah ended up confronting Rosalie's brother about where she was; Rosalie's brother simply responded that Rosalie was forbidden from seeing Hannah, which Hannah already knew. Unable to get any information from him, Hannah dropped it and decided to wait until tomorrow to see if Rosalie would arrive. Rosalie did indeed arrive at school the next morning, but had lost her usual cheery, child-like demeanour. Hannah quickly noticed that, as well as a purely depressed expression, Rosalie had a distinct black eye. Hannah was not about to sweep this under the rug; after doing her best to understand what had happened from Rosalie to no avail, she decided that she would take things to the authorities. Practically dragging Rosalie into the principal's office with her, Hannah begged the principal to do something, and to investigate Rosalie's family for abuse. In the meantime, Hannah continued to try to be there for Rosalie, comforting her and trying to get her to talk, but she remained unsuccessful. However, Hannah quickly realised that more and more bruises could be seen on Rosalie, and her now both black eyes were not going away. A thought occurred to her: had this all started because she was keeping Rosalie around in an effort to look after her? Hannah could not bear to think about this, and so she made the decision to voluntarily step in - at the end of the school day, Hannah forced Rosalie to come home with her, where she could prevent her from returning to her house for her own safety. The Climax Nothing much changed in Rosalie's behaviour that night; she still looked very tired and depressed, and would seem to stare into nowhere in particular. She did not give any obvious sign that she was listening to Hannah, except with some instances such as Hannah's notification that it was time for bed. The next morning, however, after Hannah informed her that they could both stay here for the day instead of going to school, Rosalie's stiff demeanour began to crack; first, she was able to look at Hannah, and would stare towards nothing less; then she was able to speak and show signs of understanding, although usually with a single word or very short sentences. This continued until lunchtime where, as Hannah sat down at the table with her after cooking meals for the two of them, Rosalie quickly began to cry; what was simply tears running down her face turned into genuine crying turned into genuine sobbing. Hannah immediately jumped to her side, choosing to simply embrace her rather than saying anything; Rosalie ended up crying for a very long time, until she eventually was able to communicate with Hannah. Rosalie revealed that her father had instructed her brother to make sure that she was not hanging around with Hannah, and to stop her if she was. However, while her brother did tell her father that she was hanging around with Hannah, her brother also made no effort to stop her from doing so out of support for the pair. Hannah spent the rest of the day by Rosalie's side, comforting her and conversing with her in an effort to cheer her up a little. Once her parents got home, however, Hannah discussed what Rosalie had revealed to her at lunch, which ended up being relayed to the school principal and subsequently the relevant authorities. Child protection services ended up being called, which led to Rosalie's father being arrested and her brother and sister moving out to live with her mother - her mother also later disowned her. Rosalie declined the opportunity to live with her family again, gladly accepting Hannah's parents' offer to live with Hannah under their roof. With Rosalie being taken under the Gallagher's wing, she gained a room all to herself that she was free to decorate and exist in in any way she pleased. With such newfound freedom coming after such dark, inexorable hopelessness and despair, Rosalie quickly began to find her usual, cheery self again despite having sustained some psychological trauma from the entire ordeal. It was only a number of months later that Hannah was invited to Venus Island by Rachel; Hannah of course wanted Rosalie to come with her to Venus Island, to which Rachel had no choice but to accept after hearing of Rosalie's story. Physical Description Rosalie is very short and thin, with a small bust and blue eyes. Her hair is blonde and almost always tied up into long pigtails with black ribbons, although she has been known to wear her hair down occasionally. She chooses not to wear makeup the majority of the time, but on the rare occasions that she does, it is almost always up to Hannah what makeup she wears. Despite being essentially a young adult, Rosalie is often mistaken as being many years younger than she actually is. She has a very youthful appearance that is further strengthened by what can be perceived to be undeveloped breasts and buttocks. As a result, Rosalie is often presumed to be fourteen or fifteen years of age; she will sometimes entertain this mistake, rather than correct someone, with help from her childish personality. Rosalie displays her emotions with ease, although spends the majority of her waking life with a smile on her face - especially when in the company of Hannah. When bored, angered, or saddened, she will wear an expression reflecting her emotions and feelings, alongside accompanying verbal expression and physical gestures. Rosalie generally has a good sense of balance, although can be quite clumsy when sleepy or continually distracted. She usually walks fast if not running or jogging due to her energetic nature. Rosalie relies a lot on physical gestures when expressing emotion, and it is more often than not that the gesture in question has been "inherited" from the stereotypical sort of "anime culture". For instance, she will cover her mouth with her hands when giggling at something cheeky or naughty, and she will often make a "peace sign" with two fingers up in photographs. These mannerisms and behaviours that would not look out of place in an anime show are only further augmented by Rosalie's very Japanese and "kawaii"-oriented dress sense. Her wardrobe is filled with quite childishly-feminine, bright-coloured clothing; she wears a variety of different colours, from white and cream to light pink and sky blue. She very rarely wears trousers or shorts, almost always opting for short skirts or dresses; while she does have an affinity for pleated miniskirts, in particular ones to match her Japanese schoolgirl-esque sailor shirts, she does also adore frilly skirts and frilly, lacy clothing in general. Rosalie's choices of swimsuit similarly mirror this, preferring one-piece swimsuits with frills and/or cute patterns over bikinis in general, although she does own a handful of skirt bikinis. Additionally, continuing with the Japanese schoolgirl theme, she will sometimes wear one of a variety of different colours of traditional sukumizu - most often navy blue, although sometimes dark red, white, and even dark green. While Rosalie rarely wears makeup or jewellery, she will often paint her nails, or have her nails painted, to match the general colour scheme of her outfit for the day. This does not generally apply to swimsuits or schoolgirl outfits, except in occasional instances. Health, Hygiene, and Voice According to Rosalie's body mass index, she is actually underweight. Thanks to the encouragement of Hannah and the other islanders, she manages to keep a somewhat healthy diet despite sometimes struggling; her sweet tooth often tempts her towards sweet and sugary foods. Despite usually eating quite often, and during meals until she is very full, she still struggles to gain weight thanks to a high metabolism. Rosalie has an average immune system, and is allergic to pollen. She voluntarily maintains a fixed sleep schedule, going to bed early and waking up early; if a party or other reason to stay up occurs, she will only stay up for a couple of hours longer before going to bed. This can only supplement her incredibly high energy levels, although her sugar intake could also be to blame. She has a good memory, although can sometimes be quite forgetful. Rosalie has a habit of picking her nose if there is a build-up of mucus that she can feel when sniffing; recognising that this habit is somewhat socially unacceptable, she will always try to wait until she is in private or no-one is looking before picking her nose. She otherwise is acceptably hygienic, much preferring long soaks in the bath rather than the shower. Similarly to Hannah, Rosalie's voice is high-pitched, although noticeably more so than Hannah's voice. She speaks quickly and loudly with an American accent, and makes use of a wide vocal range when conversing and singing. Instead of saying some nouns properly, such as "meanie" or "dog", Rosalie will instead say "meanie" or "doggy"; this also applies to other words, such as "easy-peasy" instead of the adjective "easy", or "teeny weeny" instead of the adjective "small". She will often use the proper versions of these words when speaking to Harriet, however. Her laugh is a light and childish giggle. Rosalie will also make use of some Japanese honorifics; for example, she will refer islanders with whom she is not as close as their name followed by "-san"; for her close friends, she will replace "-san" with "-chan". She avoids using such honorifics when addressing Harriet or roleplaying with her, however. Personality Rosalie has a very child-like personality, and thinks that life should always be fun; whether it be playing and having fun or otherwise entertaining yourself or being entertained, her top priority in life is to enjoy herself. She has a childish sense of humour, and will make and laugh at childish and immature jokes; she also finds sexual innuendos and jokes funny, so long as she understands them. While she can be quite extroverted around her friends and those with whom she is familiar, Rosalie is also quite introverted and shy around strangers. She is a creative person, and sometimes quite curious; this curiosity can lead her into awkward situations, however. She is always zestful, optimistic, and full of hope, and is capable of empathising with others even if she does not necessarily fully grasp the situation. She finds it easy to forgive, and will usually forgive her friends almost immediately. She is often grateful for the love and kindness shown to her, and for any gifts received. Rosalie can be quite judgemental, especially with strangers or those who she does not like; she is capable of admitting wrongs, however, and will usually attempt to make amends. She lacks the ability to see the bigger picture in some cases, and sometimes struggles to view a situation from the other's perspective. She can also struggle somewhat with self-control, prudence, and humility; acts of recklessness and moments of bragging are not unusual. Likes and Dislikes Rosalie has a low threshold for entertainment, and so finds many different activities, games, and other things fun; more often than not, she will find entertainment value not in the challenge of an activity or game, but in the gameplay of the game or the act of playing in itself. However, especially in regards to sports, Rosalie will become very competitive even in the face of certain loss or failure. Rather than initiating a sports game, Rosalie tends to join in, usually alongside Hannah, with someone else's game. She has no obvious preference of sport, and will usually join in any game. However, Rosalie will voluntarily play video games either on her own or with Hannah or others. She has also been known to play board games and other solo physical activities, although the former is rare as she is often unable to sit still for so long. Rosalie is a very outdoorsy sort of person, and will spend the day outside no matter what the weather. She adores the sun, and is almost always seen outside when the sun is out; she will happily play or run around in the rain if she feels like it, however, and especially enjoys playing in the snow. She can also be quite messy if left to her own accord, finding simple pleasure in making a mess or getting herself messy; this can range from making slime from a DIY slime kit, to playing and rolling around in mud. She also very much enjoys drawing and colouring, even if she cannot draw very well; if bored with a piece of paper around, Rosalie will often doodle the time away, drawing seemingly random things and sometimes colouring them in. She enjoys eating and drinking sweet and sugary foods and drinks, with her absolute favourites being pink glazed doughnuts - specifically with rainbow sprinkles added - and hot chocolate. She does not like to drink water, and will only settle with flavoured water unless forced to drink standard water. When eating together, Rosalie will sometimes play a game with Hannah involving "trading" food from each other's plates; for example, Rosalie will offer two roast potatoes for one of Hannah's Yorkshire puddings. Rosalie oftens listens to light or high-energy music that usually fits into one or more of three categories: Korean pop, anime or vocaloid music, or video game music. While her favourite artist is the Korean girl group Orange Caramel, she shares Nicole's love for Crayon Pop. When listening to her favourite song, Caramelldansen, Rosalie cannot help but to dance along with the music. Rosalie much prefers watching anime over regular television shows, and it is a similar case with films. The majority of non-anime shows and films that Rosalie has seen has been from joint-viewing with other islanders, or from before she moved to Venus Island; such is the case with her favourite film, 2005's Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, that she watched on DVD as a child. As for books, Rosalie prefers comics and manga over regular books; her extensive collection of manga is sometimes borrowed from by Nicole. Her favourite animal being cats, Rosalie enjoys looking at pictures and watching videos of cats and kittens on the internet. She claims that dogs are "too big and not cute", despite having somewhat of a fondness of small, cute dogs and puppies. She sometimes enjoys dressing up and roleplaying as or behaving like a cat, referring to herself as a "neko". She will occasionally roleplay being a cat with Hannah, who joins in with the roleplay as the "pet owner"; this private roleplay between the two almost always involves Rosalie wearing her prized white cat keyhole lingerie. Relationships and Family Rosalie's relationships with others can be described in one of three ways; either she loves someone, she hates someone, or she is neutral and has no opinion on someone. The majority of islanders are loved by Rosalie, however, with only a handful that she is neutral towards. She claims to have many best friends and would not choose between them, but her "best best friend" seems to be Nicole due to the similarities in tastes between them. She has an especial friendship with Harriet in particular, after showing interest one day in Harriet's standard of etiquette and politeness. When hanging around with Harriet, she likes to roleplay as a maid or personal assistant, assisting Harriet with various things or doing some tasks for her. A balance exists between the two parties in this respect; Harriet does not wish to burden Rosalie with too great a task, and Rosalie would prefer to stick to small and simple tasks. Rosalie is not in contact with either of her parents or her siblings, and has expressed or insinuated on occasions that she does not wish to be. She rarely, if ever, speaks about her family, and will always attempt to change the subject away from them if they are brought up or mentioned. Due to her love of all things feline, Rosalie wishes to one day own a cat or kitten, preferably more than one; at present, however, she does not consider herself able enough to look after them properly. Social Life Rosalie is a very sociable and extroverted person around her friends, and enjoys nothing more than playing and having fun with others. She is not patient, however, and can be considerably judgemental towards others; this is especially the case in dramatic situations, where Rosalie will take information at face value and make a snap judgement on who is in the wrong. However, she also forgives easily, which keeps divides at a minimum. Rosalie will only choose to associate, with those who she likes and those who she considers to have done no wrong. While she is quick to befriend, she is equally as quick to defriend, which is often to her detriment. As well as treating the majority of her friends as best friends, Rosalie exaggerates too her love interest, treating Hannah so fondly to the point where she almost devolves into worshipping her. She has even gone on record as saying that she would die for her, although it is generally assumed that she does not grasp the concept of death to its fullest extent. Rosalie will act shyly and coyly around strangers; this is further amplified with strangers that she has judged to be dangerous or scary, to which she will make every attempt to be as far away from them as possible. In regards to her enemies, Rosalie will either repeatedly and angrily confront them or make attempts to not be near them. Romantic Life Rosalie is homosexual, and has been in a committed and loving relationship with Hannah for four years, at age fourteen. Similarly as with her friends, Rosalie would much prefer simply spending time around Hannah, playing and enjoying themselves, rather than going on a special date or something of the sort. That being said, the couple have had especially-organised and planned day-long dates on Valentine's Day since 2016, where the day is treated essentially as a romantically-oriented Christmas; both Hannah and Rosalie will purchase each other lavish gifts, and treat themselves to many courses of meals. Perhaps surprisingly considering her childlike personality and otherwise innocent character, Rosalie is sexually active. Ever since losing her virginity to Hannah on her eighteenth birthday, Rosalie regularly engages in sexual intercourse with Hannah on a weekly basis. Prior to losing her virginity, Rosalie would regularly engage in autoeroticism either alone or alongside Hannah; the former is a lot rarer today, whereas the former occurs semi-regularly still. When engaging in autoeroticism, Rosalie will often view some form of "hentai" material, be it image or video. Rosalie is extremely sexually submissive, and sexual experiences with Hannah often take the form of "MDLG" age play. She is also aroused by sexually-explicit speech, especially crude and embarrassing sexually-explicit speech, voyeurism, and pubic hair (pubephilia); once a certain level of arousal is reached, Rosalie finds it very difficult to concentrate or focus on anything other than her arousal. Behaviour When angered, Rosalie will express her anger towards the individual(s) who have angered her, and will often throw a tantrum if she does not get what she wants. However, she will usually reluctantly accept that she cannot have something after several days to a week if it is explicitly and continually refused to her. Similarly, Rosalie responds to sadness emotionally, and can easily cry if she feels strongly about something. Rosalie responds negatively to conflict unless the conflict takes the form of a clearly friendly rivalry. In the case of a non-friendly, serious conflict, Rosalie will try to avoid confronting the situation unless she feels that she has to; in this case, she will do so reluctantly and approach the situation with extreme caution. In conflicts involving violence, Rosalie will react especially negatively thanks to the trauma sustained during her childhood; violence in the form of punching, slapping, or general fighting will cause her to become overwhelmed with panic and anxiety, which will inevitably lead to her fleeing the scene quickly, crying and shaking. In this case, Rosalie can be calmed down only by Hannah, and even then she will take a long time to fully relax again. When facing danger or perceived danger, Rosalie will become very fearful, alert, and on edge. She will try to escape the situation where possible, and will scream quite loudly whether or not escape is possible or not. Rosalie can take a long time to calm down and relax again, during which it can be even easier to scare her again. As briefly mentioned earlier, Rosalie usually reacts to rejection through way of tantrums if she is emotionally invested in something. If the rejection means less to her, she will find it easier to accept the rejection. Rosalie can respond to change in both positive and negative ways, depending on how much the change involves anything that she is emotionally invested in, and how many of these things are subject to the change. In a best-case scenario, Rosalie can be excited for and looking forward to the change; however, in a worst-case scenario, she will react with sadness, anger, or even fear. In regards to loss, Rosalie very rarely reacts positively, instead reacting typically with sadness, which can sometimes involve anger and fear also. In the case of a lost or stolen item of property or possessions, Rosalie may end up throwing a tantrum if she believes that by doing so, she would get the lost item back. Despite her sexual experience, Rosalie still has a childlike approach to sex; should the topic come up in conversation, it is usually quite embarrassing for her to discuss, causing her to become quite shy and blush. Similarly, Rosalie will react shyly and blush should Hannah publicly flirt with her or discuss the topic of sex with insinuation or explicit mention of the pair as a couple. She will also behave in largely the same sort of manner in private. Predictably due to Rosalie's "perfect" outlook on life, she does not like pain at all. She will complain at any amount of pain that she feels, and will often use "Ow!" or "Oww~!" to announce her pain. Her mood can also be affected depending on the severity of the pain; heavy pains will cause her to be somewhat grumpy, for example. Rosalie feels a similar way towards stress, with too much stress causing her to feel grumpy, upset, or angry; she will even end up crying if the pressure upon her is too great. Rosalie is very susceptible to peer pressure and will easily cave in unless she experiences a gut feeling or instinct not to do it, in which case she will act similarly as to being under stress. Rosalie is also very susceptible to guilt. If she feel guilty for something, her guilt will take a strong presence in her mind until it is appeased, and will affect her mood significantly. Similarly, if she feels that she has done wrong, her wrongdoing will be on her mind and affecting of her mood until she makes amends. In response to criticism, Rosalie will often take a defensive stance and argue against the criticism in whatever way she can justify; if it becomes clear to her that the criticism is correct, she will acknowledge it and take it on board. Rosalie greatly enjoys being praised, either becoming bashful or outright expressing her joy, usually through hugs. She equally enjoys being loved, and by no-one more than Hannah; Rosalie's default and sometimes automatic response to Hannah showing love for her is to embrace and kiss her; these kisses can be on the cheek, although are usually on the lips. Very rarely, in response to a particularly doting show of love from Hannah, Rosalie will seem to forget her surroundings and engage in a French kiss with Hannah; this is inevitably cut short by an outside interruption in the form of someone clearing their throat or such a verbal gesture, followed by Rosalie becoming very embarrassed with herself. In regards to being hated or disliked, Rosalie will become very upset should the dislike be coming from an individual who she likes; in the case of the dislike coming from an individual who she dislikes also, Rosalie will either ignore the individual or respond with comebacks, such as "Shut up." or "No one likes you." If she is humiliated, or feels humiliated, she will react very strongly and angrily lash out out of embarrassment against those who she perceives to be laughing at her or "in support" of her humiliation. If the humiliation is severe enough, she will likely be very upset and end up crying. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Rosalie is a very emotionally-driven person, and so her emotions can get the best of her at times. However, she is capable of understanding reason and logic, and will accept such things should her emotions not get in the way of her ability to do so. Due to her very black-and-white outlook on the world, Rosalie's sense of morals can sometimes be very simplified and occasionally differing from what would be seen by other, more mature individuals as regular moral values. She is also somewhat lacking in terms of self-control, and usually has to be held to a standard by Hannah and/or her friends. She behaves much the same way, generally speaking, in public as she does in private, with some exceptions when Hannah is involved. Due to her unique friendship with Harriet, however, Rosalie will try to behave a lot more courteously and politely both towards her and towards other when around her. For example, where normally she would greet a friend with excited and joyous waving and "Hey! Are you alright?", she would greet a friend when around Harriet with a bow and "Hi! How do you do?" - sometimes, when greeting Harriet herself, she may even curtsy. Emotionally, psychologically, and socially, Rosalie more resembles a young child than she does a teenager or young adult. It is unknown why this is the case, as neither Rosalie or Hannah have ever given any serious thought to any potential diagnosis. Other islanders have speculated as to the reason behind Rosalie's seeming lack of development, ranging from a form of autism to a potential birth defect. It is clear, however, that Rosalie herself displays no intention or care for the reasoning behind the way she is, and would much prefer to live her life the way that she is living it now regardless of what happens to be "wrong" with her. While Rosalie has not explicitly stated that she is religious, she has displayed a limited and simplistic knowledge of the very basics of Christianity and is capable of taking part to some extent in a conversation consisting of the topic. She has also referred to God a number of times in the past that would insinuate that she believes in the existence of God, but it is unknown whether these mentions and references were made in jest or were otherwise not intended to be serious. Rosalie is not a superstitious person, however; this is made obvious by her occasional remarks about how superstitions are "stupid" whenever they or one in particular is brought up. Rosalie's zodiac sign is Gemini, but she shows no interest in astrology aside from occasional light-hearted observations of her Gemini friends being the same zodiac sign as her. Views and Opinions While Rosalie has commented jestfully in the past that she and Hannah will get married in the future, it is unknown whether she truly wishes for this to be the case; as for having children or adopting children, Rosalie has never spoken of the concept and it is unknown if she understands the concept in itself. As mentioned earlier, Rosalie will respond to sex with shyness and embarrassment; in the case of regular, male-female sexual intercourse, however, Rosalie will react additionally with semi-jestful disgust. Rosalie is politically oblivious in almost every way, and is utterly uninterested in politics; while she has not explicitly stated so, the little amount of political opinions she does hold have all come from Hannah and/or influenced in some way by another islander. As a general rule, she only concerns herself with politics should it in some way directly involve her; similarly, Rosalie will only be interested in the news should the news in some way directly involve her or her interests. Much like her views on religion, Rosalie's opinions on drugs and alcohol are equally as inconclusive. Rosalie has not mentioned or insinuated towards drugs at all, but she has displayed awareness of alcohol through jestful comments about drinking. Rosalie has never drank alcohol herself, however, and seems averse to doing so. It is also unknown if Rosalie is capable of comprehending the concept of death and murder; during the aftermath of Natalie's breakdown following the death of her remaining family in February of 2018, however, Rosalie displayed great empathy towards her after learning of what had happened. Rosalie's motto is: "Laughter is timeless, imagination has no age, and dreams are forever." She decided upon this motto after brainstorming it with Hannah one day. Rosalie does not dwell on considering her achievements very much, and so would probably struggle in coming up with her biggest achievement without first listing off smaller, more insignificant achievements such as having coloured in an entire picture without going over the lines. Rosalie's biggest role model, of course, is Hannah, although Harriet takes second place in regards to etiquette. Rosalie could be described as self-confident, although the phrase "blissfully ignorant" would probably be more accurate. Her choice of clothing seems to be entirely based on her tastes and feelings towards the item's design rather than anything rooted in consideration of how good she might look in it. Similarly, while revealing clothing is more often than not ruled out due it not fitting her tastes, Rosalie has been known to wear some somewhat-revealing items of clothing; as a result, it is a reasonable assumption to say that she is confident with her body. Rosalie perceives herself almost exactly as she presents herself: as a child. Similarly to her untainted and innocent view of the world, Rosalie possesses a mindset that places her (and Hannah) at the very centre of the world, with everything revolving around her (and Hannah). As a result, she considers everyone else to view her in the same way, which can lead to some discomfort and anxiety should this "bubble" be burst, so to speak. That being said, Rosalie still has various things that she dislikes about herself; the most notable of which are her breasts and buttocks, which she has occasionally expressed to Hannah in the past that she wishes that her breasts and buttocks were "more like Hannah's". Dreams and Talents Thanks to having a very simple outlook on life, Rosalie finds herself with a set of very simple ambitions: have fun and be happy. As far as she is concerned, she is living in paradise on Venus Island; with Hannah and her friends alongside her and a beautiful beach just outside, Rosalie desires nothing more than to stay here with Hannah for the rest of her life. She has no goals in life, short-term or long-term, apart from to have fun, and is very comfortable with this being the case. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Rosalie has three distinct greatest fears that she holds as high as the other: losing Hannah in some way, losing Venus Island in some way, and her father. The latter can be traced back to her home life prior to moving to Venus Island, where she was abused by her father for being in a homosexual relationship with Hannah. While Venus Island allowed her to get away from this and begin to move past it, the fear and her trauma from the period still remain with a real presence today. She has a number of less severe fears also, including a fear of the dark, a fear of spiders, and a general fear of the unknown and unfamiliar places or things. Her fear of the dark has been somewhat diminished since she and Hannah made the decision to begin sleeping in the same bed, however. Rosalie does not like to dwell on her regrets, and instead chooses to forget them as soon as they are over and done with. As a result, much like with her accomplishments, she will struggle to come up with any significant or insignificant regrets of hers, instead resorting to "non-regrets" such as wishing she had had more time available to play in the pool yesterday. Rosalie is not the sort of person who is able to keep secrets very well, and so does not have very many secrets of her own. Rosalie's most prominent secret, however, is one that she has only revealed to Hannah once, and to no-one else; even then, Hannah had to promise in almost ten different ways not to tell anyone before Rosalie even began to tell her, by which time Hannah was nearing the point where she wanted to tell Rosalie to keep the secret to herself since it evidently means so much. Rosalie's deepest secret consists of a profoundly outlandish and strangely detailed secret desire to be captured by an underground tentacle monster akin to a "hentai" plotline, and to be used as a "breeder" for the rest of time. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters